I. Field
The embodiments relate generally to data communications, and more particularly to systems and methods for structuring network IDs into OFDM symbols utilized in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
The introduction of wireless technology for personal communications has almost made the traditional telephone a thing of the past. As wireless technologies improve, the sheer numbers of parties desiring to communicate wirelessly keep increasing substantially. “Cell” phones have developed into multifunctional devices that not only function to relay voice communications, but data as well. Some devices have also incorporated interfaces to the Internet to allow users to browse the World Wide Web and even download/upload files. Thus, the devices have been transformed from a simple voice device to a “multimedia” device that enables users to receive/transmit not only sound, but also images/video as well. All of these additional types of media have tremendously increased the demand for communication networks that support these media services. The freedom to be ‘connected’ wherever a person or device happens to be located is extremely attractive and will continue to drive future increases in wireless network demand.
Thus, the ‘airwaves’ in which wireless signals are sent become increasingly crowded. Complex signals are employed to utilize signal frequencies to their fullest extent. However, due to the sheer numbers of communicating entities, it is often not enough to prevent interference of signals. Network identification (ID) is typically transmitted with data so that a receiving entity knows the origination of the data. When interferences occur, a receiving entity may not be able to properly interpret what network the signal originated from and may lose information. This drastically reduces the efficiency of a communication network, requiring multiple sends of the information before it can be properly received. In the worst case, the data may be totally lost if it cannot be resent. If a network has hundreds or even thousands of users, the probability of not being able to identify a network ID increases substantially. The demand for wireless communications is not decreasing. Therefore, it is reasonable to assume that signal interferences will continue to increase, degrading the usefulness of existing technology. A communication system that can avoid this type of data corruption will be able to provide increased reliability and efficiency to its users.